Wait And Bleed
by Dark Scimitar
Summary: A songfic about Tiger and the Rebels infiltrating the lair of their enemy and the battle that ensues. Please R & R!


I don't own "Wait And Bleed" by Slipknot. The stars indicate where the lyrics start and end. I think one's better than my last one so please review. Thanks!

* * *

Tiger sprinted along the earth as fast as his legs could carry him, his swift, powerful strides kicking up sand and dust with each step he took. He saw the edge of the cliff approaching but only grimaced and ran faster. The others had already made it on board but he had stayed back to hold off the attacking troops while his friends had gone on ahead. And he was worried to say the least, not about himself, but about them and what could happen if he wasn't there. He needed to protect them and would kill himself if something happened to one of them.

His legs were in pain but he got up his strength and at the last second leaped at the receding ledge on the black star that was the lair of their enemy. He hit the edge with a grunt and rolled up onto the flat surface quickly. He had barely stood up when a sword missed his face by centimeters and he recoiled in surprise. Another swipe missed and he quickly retaliated, electrocuting the attacking centaur. A Zuum took a swing at him but ended up with a broken neck, head jutting from his body in a sickening right angle. He kicked a Kato off the edge and heard its terrified scream as it fell to its death. Then he swung left and right, hitting anything that even approached him and soon his claws were stained with blood. He started to run into the door when something grabbed his tail and threw him back. It was the second in command of his brother Grey Wolf, a loyal follower of Moo. The other tiger faked a swipe and delivered him a double kick when he tried to dodge. Tiger spat blood and glared at him. This was wasting time.

He knew that this lair was a labyrinth of corridors and rooms, any one of which could hold his friends. And while they fought the leaders of evil, he was stuck with the scum they wiped their claws and feet on. He really wanted to finish this, but he knew that he was short on time and needed to get inside. He faked a left swipe and instead went right but it was blocked. He had counted on this however and roared in the face of his enemy, stunning him long enough for Tiger to "LIGHTNING!" him right off the edge into the abyss below. He ran inside and moved swiftly through the dreary corridors, getting through only 3 before he was met by more troops and had to stop. His rage was building and when this happened, he lost control of himself. Mostly everyone close to him knew this was possible and stayed well out of his way when he was pissed off. Tiger absolutely abhorred Moo and his followers and if he had his way, would kill them in the most painful way he could possibly think of. He thought he would start out by making them watch their allies and friends (if they had any) die horribly right in front of their eyes, the same thing that had happened to him so long ago.

_** I felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_GOODBYE!!_

_I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time_

_Everything is 3D blasphemy_

_My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up_

_This is not the way I pictured me_

_I can't control my shakes_

_How the hell did I get here?_

_Something about this so very wrong_

_I have to laugh out loud_

_I wish I didn't like this_

_Is it a dream or a memory?**_

Tiger dealt with them swiftly and moved on, blood dripping from his claws and muzzle. His scarred eye narrowed as it eyed the door leading to the main chamber of the complex, from which he heard sounds of battle and screaming. And he smiled.

"TORPEDO!" he shouted and the door was torn right off its hinges.

He ran inside and immediately saw the situation; and it was grim. Moo was there, along with Naga, Grey Wolf, and an uncountable number of their troops. He had to begin fighting almost immediately, and out of the corner of his eye saw Genki. The young man smirked at him and whooped a battle cry, making Tiger grin and fight harder. Naga unfortunately saw this.

"EVIL SHOT!!" he bellowed and grunted with the effort as it hurtled at Genki.

Tiger panicked and tackled his friend to the ground, making the attack miss and Naga cry out in frustration.

"Watch yourself kid." He advised with playful strictness.

"Gee, thanks for the tip." Genki returned sarcastically.

"YOU'RE DONE!!" screamed a voice and Tiger suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side.

He dodged out of the way of another shot and saw Grey Wolf standing facing him. With a grin his evil brother beckoned at him with his head and took a battle stance. Tiger felt a trickle of blood trace his scar and his eyes flashed with anticipation.

_** I felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_Get outta my head cause I don't need this_

_Why didn't I see this?_

_But I'm a victim, Manchurian candidate_

_I have sinned by just making my mind up_

_And taking your breath away_

_I felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell I wait and bleed**_

Grey Wolf leaped at him and he did the same. The two met in midair, and met the earth clawing and snarling at each other. Tiger managed to kick Grey Wolf off and before the silver furred lupine could recover, Hare kicked him away back towards Naga and his master. Tiger didn't bother to yell at him for at that moment, the large window lining the far wall of the chamber shattered, causing the whole room to become a wind tunnel. It was utter chaos as bodies were sucked out the gaping hole screaming, while others tried to hang on to anything they could for dear life.

"Forget the mission!" Genki screamed suddenly, "Let's get out of here!"

Tiger knew he was right and ran right at the opening, Genki flanking him and they dove out the window together, followed by the others.

_**GOODBYE!!_

_You haven't learned a thing_

_I haven't changed a thing_

_The flesh was in my bones_

_The pain was always free_

_You haven't learned a thing_

_I haven't changed a thing_

_The flesh was in my bones_

_The pain was always...FREE_

_I felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_I felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!!!!**_

Tiger felt a rush beneath him and suddenly he was flying instead of falling. He looked back up at the lair and saw Grey Wolf and Naga staring coldly back at him as their troops kept firing at the fleeing rebels.

"Thanks Falcon." Genki panted on the dragon next to him.

"That's another one you owe me kid!" Falcon laughed and grinned at him.

"We couldn't finish the mission." Genki added dejectedly, "We couldn't cripple them."

"As long as you tried." Falcon said reassuringly, "That's all that counts."

Tiger paid no attention to them. His eyes finally broke from their lock on Grey Wolf and he stared away into the sky.

"Brother." he muttered to himself.

Back at the Moo's lair, those same words came from the lips of Grey Wolf, but in a loathing tone. Grey Wolf followed Tiger with his eyes menacingly, even after he had long disappeared into the distance. Then he slowly turned away, and never looked back.


End file.
